The present disclosure relates to an image signal detection device for detecting whether an input image signal is a specific moving image.
A frame rate converter for converting a frame rate of an image signal includes an interpolation frame generator for generating an interpolation frame to be interpolated between a pair of real frames. The frame rate converter includes a motion vector detection device for detecting motion of an image, and the interpolation frame generator generates an interpolation pixel at each pixel position constituting an interpolation frame, based on a motion vector.
When the motion vector detection device erroneously detects the motion vector, erroneous interpolation of the interpolation pixel occurs, and thus a visual discomfort (image quality deterioration) occurs in the interpolation frame. Thus, it is desirable that the motion vector detection device detects the motion vector with less erroneous detection, and the interpolation frame generator generates the interpolation frame with less image quality deterioration.
One of the specific moving images includes an animation moving image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-78857 discloses the prevention of image quality deterioration of an interpolation frame by, when the genre of an input image signal is an animation moving image, setting a motion vector detected by a motion vector detection device to 0.